La Misteriosa Chica del Distrito 2
by LttleBlackStar
Summary: Todos queremos saber que pasa con Gale al final de Sinsajo y aqui tengo una teoria, una historia de amor: Gale conoce a Alice Nott . El se enamora de ella y parece que ella tambien lo esta de el, hasta que un secreto de Gale sale a la luz y Alice se distancia de el ¿Comó hara Gale para ganarse su corazón?


**Lumus:**

**Hola otra ves aqui les traigo mi nueva historia, bueno no es solo mia sino tambien de mi amiga Galice (se pronuncia Geylis) que es mi co-escritora y juntas amamos a Gale.**

**Antes de empesar necesito aclararles algunas cosas: el personaje de Theodore Nott si es el de la magnifica y asombrosa J.K Rowling escritora de Harry Potter, Theo siempre me a intrigado mucho y como es un misterio (y yo amo los misterios) es uno de mis personajes favoritos de ese libro. Convenci a Galice de ponerlo y creo que por el resumen ya deben saber o tienen una idea de quien es. Solo Alice, y tal ves algunos personajes futuros, son invento nuestro. La historia esta ambientada en el Distrito 2 y es despues de Sinsajo. Gale ya trabaja como soldado, y tiene el rango de General, luchando contra Agentes de la Paz renegados. La historia de Alice se ira descubriendo conforme avanze la historia. Feliz lectura y que la suerte este siembre de su parte.**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas:**

Capitulo 1

Confusion

Narra Gale

Acabo de salir del puesto medico donde estan los soldados a mi cargo despues de la emboscada que nos dieron unos Agentes de la Paz renegados cuando la veo:

Perfil perfecto, pelo castaño que causa en mi un gran daño, delgada y de ojos grises pero hay algo extraño; no tiene su acostumbrado arco sino un cuchillo, aún así es Katniss.

Corro a abrazarla gritando ¡Katniss! cayendo sobre ella. Pero mi alegria es interrumpida por un dolor agudo en mi brazo izquierdo. Bajo la cabeza y descubro un cuchillo clavado en mi brazo, volteo a ver a "Katniss" y veo que no es ella sino una chica que no habia visto antes. Tiene la esencia de Katniss pero las facciones más finas, y en su rostro una mirada de ira.

Me levanto como puedo y ella hace lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mientras llevo mi mano a mi brazo izquierdo

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- me grita -tu fuiste quien me tacleo en primer lugar

-¿Y por eso me entierras un cuchilllo?

-Perdon pero podrias ser un maniaco pervertido intentando atacarme

-¿Tengo pinta de maniaco pervertido?- digo

-No- responde penstiva luego de mirarme detenidamente- de hecho te me haces...-deja la frase inconclusa

¡¿SE LE HAGO QUE?! ¡¿SE LE HAGO QUE?! mi mente no deja de repetirme hasta que un dolor agudo interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?-pregunta señalando mi herida

Asiento y luego ella se quita un grueso liston que sujeta su cabello en una coleta haciendo que este caiga en cascada dejandome embobado. Me quita el cuchillo clavado y luego amarra el liston blanco a mi brazo como si fuera un torniquete.

-Sigueme- dice y la obedesco

Ella me guia hasta una vieja y descuidada casa. Abre la puerta y entramos; la casa es muy pequeña y la estancia es bastante polvorienta. Me lleva a la cocina que parece que nunca se a usado y me sienta en una silla bastante acolchonada.

-¿Comó te llamas?- me pregunta mientras saca de un cajon una venda

-Gale Hawthorne ¿y tu?

-Alice, Alice Nott- contesta sacando un extraño frasco de un maletin con una cruz

Se acerca y me quita su liston blanco (ahora rojo) y me limpia la herida con una gasa, luego me pone anticeptico y me pone una venda.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunta

-Si, por favor

Ella saca una tetéra, la llena de agua y la pone a hervir. Luego saca un par de infuciones y se sienta en la silla frente a mi.

-Ahora si me puedes decir ¿porque me tacleaste?- pregunta

-La verdad es que te confundi con una vieja amiga- respondo avergonzado

-¿Se puede saber con quien? es decir ¿tanto me paresco a ella?

-Katniss Everdeen

-Aaaah- dice pensativa- puede que si me paresca a ella

La tetéra vaporisa y se levanta. Cinco minutos despues me da una taza llena de infucion caliente.

-Entonces Gale ¿a que te dedicas?

-Soy General- digo orgulloso- peleo contra Agentes de la Paz renegados ¿y tu?

-Me dedico a ayudar a reparar los estragos de la guerra. Trabajo con niños traumados por todo lo que vieron y les ayudo a superar su miedos y sus traumas. La mayoria son huerfanos.

La chica me cae bien es agradable y divertido estar con ella y me dan ganas de conocerla mejor. Pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando cosas sin importancia hasta que llega la noche y me tengo que ir.

-¿Puedo venir a visitarte seguido?- pregunto

-Claro, ¿porque no vas mañana, pasado el medio día, a mi puesto en el orfanato?

-Me encataria. Hasta mañana Alice

-Hasta mañana Gale

**Trevesura realizada.**

**¿Qué les parecio? Galice y yo sabemos muy bien a donde va esto pero las sugerencias y las criticas constructivas son aceptadas. **

**Por favor REVIEWS **

**NO sean FANTASMAS **

**Que la fuerza los acompañe**

**Nox**


End file.
